Hell Is Where I Want To Be
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Three years after the great fire, the Phantomhive mansion was rebuilt and now Lady Elizabeth lives there. But she has changed a lot over the years and she is after one thing. She is consumed by hatred and all she wants is to get revenge and go to hell.
1. Prologue

Kuroshitsuji Story:

Hell is where I want to be

-a-

Hii everyone, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction so I hope its aright. My friend showed me the Kuroshitsuji anime and I have been hooked ever since, lol. I couldn't believe the ending; I was screaming at my computer, 'CIEL, NOOO', xD.

Anyway I came up with an idea for a fan fiction, what happens after Ciel's death, because I hate the fact that you don't find out, so I made one up. :"]

Anyhoo, I hope y'all will like it.

-a-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

-A-

Prologue

It's three years after the great fire in London, which Ciel and Sebastian stopped.

A lot has changed in three years.

Finian, Maylene, Bard, Tanaka and Pluto survived and went back to their normal lives until the Phantomhive mansion was rebuilt and now Ciel's servants work there again.

But since Ciel died he isn't their master anymore. Ciel left everything to Elizabeth and she decided to rebuild the mansion and live there In memory of Ciel. SO now she is the lady of the house.

'Lizzy' has learnt a lot in the past three years.

She knows all about the servants and Pluto.

She knows everything about the Phantomhive history, including who killed Ciel's parents and why they did it.

Also she knows about Ciel's contract with Sebastian.

She knows everything because she now has money and power thanks to Ciel.

Elizabeth wanted to know the truth of why he died and she now knows the reason for his anger and hatred too. But its too late now, she may know everything but Ciel is still gone and she can't get him back because he is dead.

So Elizabeth has changed quite a lot.

The only thing she lives for and wants from life is her revenge for Ciel's death.

Elizabeth is only fifteen and she already defies her parents and moved in to the restored Phantomhive mansion.

She also has a job now, she has taken over the Phantomhive Company and it has profited and benefited from her being in charge.

Her servant girl is still with her and helps her with anything she can, the girl is actually trained in magic, it has been passed down in her family, so just like the other servants, she is also a suitable asset to protecting the Phantomhive mansion and Lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth has changed drastically since Ciel's death, she has matured very quickly and now only thinks of hatred and revenge just like Ciel did.

Elizabeth still loves Ciel and refuses to even like anyone else.

She refuses to stop mourning Ciel's death and vows she will have vengeance for Ciel.

Amazingly her appearance has changed along with her attitude, she doesn't wear bright colours anymore and she dislikes cute things.

Also, over the past few years since Ciel's death she has been obsessed with learning combat techniques so that she can learn to kill the people who had anything to do with Ciel's death. She is a natural at it and can easily use these skills, but she is missing one thing, she doesn't have a demon butler like Ciel did, she doesn't have a contract with Sebastian to help her get revenge.

This is the one thing she wants more than anything, so that she can join Ciel in Hell for eternity.

-A-

Okay well that's it for the prologue.

I hope it was all right; I am bad at writing prologues because I just want to reveal everything that's going to happen, lol.

But don't worry; I am great at writing the actual story. :"]

So I hope y'all liked it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

I need to know what people think of it before I post the first chapter up.

… Anie


	2. The Past

**Hell is where I want to be:**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Past**

-

Summary: Elizabeth delves in to her past, revealing everything that has happened in her life since Ciel died three years ago.

-

So, here is the first chapter of my Kuroshitsuji story, ' Hell is where I want to be'.

Sorry it has taken me so long to write and post up but I have been very busy with exams, prom and getting ready to go to sixth form in September.

But I have finally found the time to update because I caught Swine Flu and my family has it so we are quarantined in the house and let me tell you, it can be very boring. There isn't much you can do when you're this ill either, especially if you have asthma too, it's horrible.

-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed; starfruit-22, Anxx and Coral Q's bff, i am glad y'all like the story so far. :"]

I noticed that too starfruit-22. That there really aren't many girl x boy stories for Kuroshitsuji, lol.

And like Anxx mentioned, not many people use original characters, they come up with their own. Well i don't think i am that imaginative to be honest, lol. So i hope that using Elizabeth in my story will appeal to other people too.

Also, thanks Coral Q's bff, I have sorted out the problem with fan fiction on my computer now, it just suddenly worked again, lol. ^__^

-

So here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**-A-**

"So Ciel, what do you want to do today?" Elizabeth asked her cousin.

"Shall we play hide and seek today Lizzy?" Ciel asked as he smiled at her, knowing the pet name irritated her.

"Oh Ciel, I do wish you would stop calling me that. But alright then, lets play hide and seek." Elizabeth said, smiling back at him.

Everyday while they were still young – around seven- Ciel and Elizabeth would meet up and play together in the Phantomhive mansion grounds while their parents talked business and about other boring future things.

They had grown up together since they were only babies, being cousins and all, and ever since they had turned six, their parents had been arranging their future for them while they played together.

"Ciel…Ciel, where are you?!" Elizabeth called out as they played hide and seek in the mansions huge gardens. She was excellent at this game and always beat Ciel; she knew all his favourite hiding places by now too.

She wondered around for a while tricking him in to thinking she hadn't found him yet. But when he least expected it she turned around and saw him and shouted, "I found you" at him.

He would always be amazed by her skill at hide and seek. But Elizabeth could pick up on his feeling of being a little outwitted.

So to make him happy again she would always insist that they play catch, which he was always the winner at because he was a fast runner and he wasn't weighed down by an annoying dress like the one she had to wear.

As Ciel ran on ahead, Elizabeth started to feel faint and everything was becoming hazy. She cried out to Ciel, "Wait up, wait for me Ciel" when she saw him disappearing from her view. She was afraid of him leaving her behind she always was and what was happening now was frightening her.

But before she could do anything there was a sudden blinding light and she fell in to darkness, crying out for Ciel.

**-a-**

A moment later she woke up with a start and sat bolt up right in her bed and sighed to herself as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

Then she remembered, that she was fifteen years old, not seven, and with that thought it all came rushing back to her.

She was Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive and this was her bedroom. She was in her bed and had just woken up after having another one of her amazingly realistic dreams again.

'Just another dream, would they ever stop haunting her of better times' She wondered to herself as she woke up properly from her wonderful dream.

She wished she could stay there in that dream world for eternity with Ciel when they were children, during the perfect times.

'But that wouldn't do', she had to repeatedly remind herself that she had a mission to complete, she had to get her revenge on those who had a part in Ciel's death.

But before she could dwell on the dream anymore her maid knocked at her door and the memory world was shattered completely.

Elizabeth immediately put on her emotionless façade as she did every morning and called out to her maid." You may enter, Maylene."

As she entered, Elizabeth rang out her instructions for he morning to her. " After you have drawn the curtains please run me a warm bath, make my bed and get out my clothes for the day, then leave me to get ready and I will call you back when I need your assistance getting ready. Also, while I am taking my bath I would like you to set up breakfast in the study for me and get my work notes together for the day."

"Yes ma'am" Maylene said obediently, as usual and set out to do as her mistress ordered.

She opened the bedroom curtains, curtsied and then left to draw the bath for Elizabeth.

**-**

Finally when she was alone, waiting for Maylene to have finished preparing her bath, Elizabeth got out of bed.

She instantly wrapped her nightgown tighter around her as a chill went through her when her feet touched the cold wood floor. Then she strode over to her chair and picked up the negligee from the back and draped it around her for extra warmth.

It was a particularly cold morning and as she stared out the tall grand windows facing the garden she saw the dismal looking sky and hoped it would brighten up a little later on, in the afternoon, so that she could go out to the gardens for a while.

The gardens were her only freedom from the hell she was already living in.

**-**

While she was waiting for Maylene to finish running her bath, Elizabeth began to drift back in to her world of thoughts again.

She did this a lot recently, she would think of better times, when Ciel was alive and that inevitably made her think of the events that led her to where she was today, without him.

She stared up at the gloomy looking sky and reminisced about the post few years without him.

**-a- **

When she had found out that Ciel was dead she had been devastated.

Everyone had tried to delay her finding out so that she wouldn't suffer too much. But it just had a strange, opposite effect on her.

Instead, when she went to his funeral she changed, she became different from her usual self.

She went to his grave every day at first, but over time she went less and less and eventually only visited once every couple of weeks.

She found that if she distanced herself from him and the memories she had of him then she could function better.

But one day shocking news came. She got a letter from Ciel's lawyers that told her that he had left her everything in his will and that she was his soul beneficiary.

Finally she realised that she couldn't ignore and forget what had happened and decided to take what Ciel had left her and use it to get revenge for his death.

Firstly with the money she rebuilt the Phantomhive Mansion that had mysteriously burned to the ground again. She recreated the exact house and ground with the help of Ciel's old servants.

Then to repay them for their help she offered them their old jobs back at the mansion when it was rebuilt.

They all missed their master terribly, and could barely think of what it was like to be in that mansion without him. But then Elizabeth explained to them that she would be the new master of Phantomhive and that she would be there just like Ciel. She managed to win them over with this prospect, an illusion of returning back to their normal lives once again. So they agreed to come work for her like they had done for Ciel.

**-**

The next thing Elizabeth did now that the mansion was all in order she looked to the Phantomhive business that was also hers now.

It had gone downhill a bit since Ciels death because they had no real manager except the lawyers who paid them for their work with Ciels money.

But as soon as Elizabeth saw the potential of the company she barely knew about she had made her mind up. She would run the company. It was unheard of in society, women did not really work, and they did not run companies.

But Elizabeth couldn't be swayed and the employees all took to her since she was so much like Ciel. So defying her parents and society on this matter she began to run the Phantomhive industries.

She did a ton of work on it to begin with; she rebuilt old parts of it, made sure all the workers were reliable and made sure that their working conditions were more suited to the current standards.

Then she came up with some ideas to get the company back on its feet again. She designed new items for them to make and sell that became very popular instantly, she passed on ideas of improvement to the lower management to deal with and she came up with marketing ideas and better ways of selling the products.

She obviously had a talent; a knack for being a businesswoman and running the Phantomhive business increased its sales and profit to a new height since the city had been rebuilt after the fire.

Every morning she would sit down with her breakfast at her office desk and she would look through her estates for a while and ways to keep the company going.

In just a couple of months the business was up and running and incredibly popular again.

But the money wasn't what she wanted. By now she was practically rolling in it, she had made so much money over the past few months that her bank total now went over what it had been before she had rebuilt the mansion.

**-**

It made her happy that everything was back to normal. But one thing could never be rebuilt of replaced, Ciel, he was still gone and could never come back.

She started visiting his grave more often again and had made it a weekly thing to do.

Nothing could ease the pain inside her when she thought of him and how she missed him. But then she had come up with an excellent idea.

She knew all the family secrets now, they had been locked away and left to her, so she knew all about how Ciel's purpose in life had been revenge and she decided that was exactly what she wanted too. Revenge for Ciel been taken away form her so soon, too soon he had gone form her life, but if she started now, then she would have the chance to see him again, in hell.

**-**

So, Elizabeth Middleford left her parents to move in to the Phantomhive mansion with her childhood maid Paula, and she became Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive.

It turned out that all of her servants at the mansion had special training in combat or had a history in that area, surprisingly this included her maid who revealed that she was a good witch, she knew all sorts of spells and magic as well as self defence.

Elizabeth was surrounded by people who could protect her, but none of them could help her get her revenge, only once person could do that and there had been no word or sight of him since Ciels death. Sebastian Michaelis was the key to vengeance and she needed him to make a contract with her now. She knew all about his contract with Ciel and she needed him to help her get revenge on the people responsible for Ciel's death and then he could take her soul and send her to hell with Ciel.

But after months of searching there was still no sign of Sebastian and Elizabeth realised that he was the type to come to you. So she stopped her search and decided to get on with her terrible life until _he_ found _her._

So Elizabeth stopped and took the time to look at herself for who she really was and who she was becoming.

'Did she really want to go down this path', she would ask herself, and every time her answer would be, 'Yes', and that was good enough for her.

**-**

Since Ciel's death she had become an increasingly dark young lady. She was still at a young age and she had so much power at her fingertips, it was almost overwhelming.

But she had been brought up alongside Ciel and had seen how he dealt with it, so she managed.

Once everything was in order it had been almost a year since Ciel died.

This saddened her a little, but it mostly just spurred her on to do what she wanted now. She wanted revenge, and then she would get it with or without a demon's help.

Elizabeth started to take combat lessons from masters in their different fighting fields. She mastered them quickly, going from one trainer to the next in just a month at a time.

She was a natural and her determination was unmatched. Her skills astounded the people who saw her use them, which was just her coaches and her servants.

Once she had finished with the entire general fighting styles she moved on to train with her servants, Maylene, Finnian, Bardroy and Tanaka, who were all the best at what they did. She became a master in all forms of fighting and even in the ways of killing, defending, attacking, battle, inner strength, etiquette (provided by Tanaka) and even magic.

It had been a little over two years since Ciels death when she finally knew everything she had to know to get her revenge. She knew all the ways to extract information from the lowly and unwilling guard dogs and snitches of the people who played a part in Ciel's death.

By then she had the title of Lady Phantomhive officially and if anyone dared to cross her path then they would be very sorry.

But the title came with death threats and numerous people who want her dead because they think she is evil.

And she couldn't agree more, if they thought she was evil then surely she would get what she wants and be able to meet Ciel in hell.

That was when she began to discover everything, all the secrets that had been kept from her by the people who killed Ciel.

The people they would send after her would all meet a terrible death and she would extract information from them before sending one back alive to tell f the horrific events. She cannot forgive the people who had a part in his death and when they came after her too, she was outraged that they thought they could get away with it. She vowed that she would find out exactly who they were and get vengeance.

All she wants is revenge so that she can go to hell where Ciel is.

**-**

'It has been three years since his death now' She thinks to herself as she wonders in to her thoughts again.

She uses her beauty to get what she wants and if that doesn't work she resorts to her combat skills or intelligence.

After a while of her reckless behaviour of killing people to get information, the queen wants to use her talents, just like she used Ciel.

But Elizabeth refused because she hates the queen for what she did to Ciel. She became an enemy of the queen because of that but she isn't going to play lackey to some snobby people and she won't stop until she gets vengeance.

She didn't like to dwell on the past too much, it hurt her, but her subconscious always seemed to want to.

**-**

Then as the sky brightens up a little as the rain pounds down outside, Elizabeth can't help but think of present times.

It had been over three years since Ciels death, almost four. It was hard to believe that she had lives so long without him and that her goal was only half finished, when would she et her revenge, she was getting tired by now and she didn't have a demon to fuel her rage and power like Ciel did.

She tried to hide her darkness behind a mask of fake kindness she showed to her guests. Her servants knew her too well to be fooled, but when she was with her guests they were easily tricked.

At the mansion she often has guests like Abberline family, the undertaker and the death gods (the Shinigami), the prince from a far away country and his servant with the hand of god, and sometimes even her parents, when they were speaking to he that is.

They didn't like her new way of life and didn't approve so she didn't have a good relationship with her family anymore.

She entertained many old friends, who missed Ciel dearly, but a tiny percentage of how much she did and they enjoyed her company.

However, she doesn't enjoy their company, she is only being polite. She is actually numb to this, and to everything really, all she wants is vengeance for Ciel being taken away from her so soon and she cant do it without the help of Sebastian. She has come a long way but it will still be impossible to get what she wants if he isn't here to help her. And no matter what she does to distract herself until that time comes, may it be improving the industry which continues to grow and profit under her care, using her skills to do what she wants and get closer to revealing who had a part in Ciels death, or even numbly entertaining guests, she still cant stop thinking about Ciel's untimely demise.

**-a-**

She is abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as the clock on her mantelpiece chimes, which signals that her bath must be done soon.

So she abruptly stops thinking about the past and her plans for the short future she has, and she remembers to do her morning wish while no one is around to see her.

She kneels down at the foot of her bed as if she is praying, which would fool anyone, but she is actually praying to Satan not God.

Elizabeth does her usual morning wish, her vow for justice and the power to avenge Ciel.

She whispers her wish to the devil, hoping it will get through to hell or maybe even the demon, Sebastian.

"Give me the strength to keep fighting, to keep going… To get my revenge…Because Hell is where I want to be, for eternity, with my dear Ciel."

When she is finished her prayer to him, she stands up and starts getting ready for another day in her own hell, just wanting to be with Ciel.

**-A-**

Well that was chapter 1 of my Kuroshitsuji story, ' Hell Is Where I Want To Be'.

This chapter was originally longer. I actually wasn't going to leave it there, but I decided that the chapter is long enough.

I have already written most of the next chapter because I just couldn't stop, lol. So I will be updating quite soon, in less than a month. ^__^

I hope the first chapter was alright, sorry it's a bit boring, it's just Elizabeth's background information on what has been going on for the past three years since Ciel died.

The next chapter is more interesting, don't worry. :"]

Also, sorry if I keep mixing up tenses by the way, I am really bad at that but I am trying to improve.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review

… Anie


End file.
